


Solutions

by Quietgirll



Series: Promises [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoption, Custody Battle, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietgirll/pseuds/Quietgirll
Summary: Back in Vancouver, Jared Padalecki is finally feeling better about the events of the last few days. Jensen is taking care of him, and everything else. But just when things start to calm down, it all gets riled up again.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Promises [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547968
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being patient with me in regards to this update. In light of some recent events, I was actually undecided as to whether I wanted to continue writing this story, and actually contemplated deleting it altogether. Although I completely love this verse, and this version of the characters, I had to think long and hard about whether continuing was the right thing to do. Please keep in mind, this work is complete fiction scoped out of the depths of my brain. While the characters are based on actual people, I do not know, nor believe i know, anything about their actual personal and private lives. Please leave comments/kudos/feedback, it is so much appreciated and gives me life!

Jensen looked at Jared settling down into the couch in his trailer. “I really wish I could just stay here with you,” Jensen said wistfully. “I still feel like I haven’t caught up on my Jared time.”

Jared chuckled as he pulled a blanket up to his chest. “You will have more Jared time later. You better get onto that set before they come looking for you. Besides, I need a nap anyway. I plan on being well rested for when you’re done filming. Your Jared time is going to be high quality Jared time, if you catch my drift,” Jared wiggled his eyebrows at Jensen as he joked with him.

Jensen laughed out loud as he felt a tingle all the way in his stomach. It was good to see Jared joking around. They had called Jordan at their law firm on the way over. He had assured them that he was going to reach out to Genevieve and remind her of the stipulations of her contract and the consequences for violating it. He also was going to have someone start working on Jared’s charges in Austin. Jensen had noticed that while Jared was tense and worried while they were talking to Jordan, he had seemed to calm down a little after they got off the phone with him. Just having a plan seemed to do so much for his outlook.

Jensen knew that Jared was worried about having to face anybody on set. When Cliff had picked them up, Jensen had made it clear to him that he wanted to be able to get Jared to his trailer without having to talk to or see anyone else. Jensen knew that wouldn’t be a problem for Cliff. He had been right. Cliff managed to get them both into Jensen’s trailer, and he was pretty sure no one even knew they were on set.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I need to get over to make up. They are going to have their work cut out for them to keep me from looking like a tired, decrepit 50 year old man,” Jensen said, running his hands through his hair.

Jared snorted, “Oh please!! You couldn’t look bad if you actually tried! You’re absolutely gorgeous, they can’t build much more on perfection.” 

“Well, husband, I like to think you’re slightly biased. You have to think I look good,” Jensen said, with a wry smile.

“I am very biased, but that doesn’t make it any less true. You’re a hottie! Soap star handsome,” Jared said chuckling.

“Alright funny guy, I see what you did there. Hardee-har-har,” Jensen said sarcastically. Jared loved to tease him about his soap opera beginnings. Not because he looked down on him for it, just because he thought it was fun to tease Jensen. 

“Send me a message if you need anything, or even just want anything, and I’ll run right back over,” Jensen said, holding up his phone. “I’m gonna keep this with me today.”

Jared looked at Jensen, ”No you’re not. You never take your phone onto the set with you. It’s one of your rules. I’m fine Jen.”

“Yeah, well, it usually is one of my rules, but rules are made to be broken, right? Today I’m going to keep it with me. That way if you need me, I’ll know it. Jay, I need to know you can get ahold of me if you need something.”

“I tell you what. Leave your phone here, and if I need anything, I’ll let Cliff know, and he can let you know. Sound like a good enough compromise, hot stuff?” Jared smiled as he looked up at Jensen.

Begrudgingly, Jensen nodded, “Ok yeah, that seems fair. I’ll tell Cliff to make sure he has his phone with him the whole time. Text or call him if you need me. Even if it seems small, even if you think you might be bothering me. Promise me?”

“I promise Jen. I’ll be fine, but I promise if something happens, I’ll text Cliff. Now get out of here so I can take a nap,” Jared laughed, sticking his tongue out at Jensen.

“Give a guy a complex trying to get rid of him why don’t you,” Jensen muttered. “I’ll stop by the craft trailer on my break and bring us back some food. If you decide you’re up to seeing some people, come on over to set. If not, play some games or watch some movies. Or just take a really long nap- cause I’m definitely taking you up on that high quality Jared time later,” Jensen said, this time wiggling his own eyebrows at Jared. 

“Good, I’m counting on it,” Jared responded seriously, making Jensen’s heart skip a beat. “Now, give me a kiss before you go,” Jared said, reaching his arms up to Jensen. 

Jensen leaned down, pressing his lips softly against Jared’s. He felt Jared’s hands pull him closer, and he moaned into Jared’s lips, “Fuck, how do you expect me to leave if you’re going to kiss me like that? Keep that up and I’ll never make it out of this trailer. I’ll just rip off all your clothes and have my way with you.”

Jared pressed his hand gently against Jensen’s chest, pushing him away. “Promises, promises. Get out of here before I stop playing hard to get and beg you to fuck me hard,” Jared winked.

Jensen groaned, adjusting himself in his jeans. “Damnit Jay, that’s just not fair. Not fair at all. I’m leaving! Let Cliff know if you need me- I love you.”

Jared chuckled at Jensen’s discomfort, “I love you too Jen.”

With a final glance over his shoulder at his husband snuggled up under the blanket on the couch, Jensen walked out the door to head over to the set. As he stepped outside, Cliff fell into step beside him. “Everything still alright?” he asked.

“Yeah man, seems to be. But do me a favor- make sure you have your phone on. If Jay needs me for anything, he’s going to send you a message. I don’t give a damn if you have to interrupt a take, if he needs me, you let me know pronto, got it?” Jensen asked him.

“Got it Jensen. Not a problem at all. Do you need me to get him anything or do anything for him?” Cliff asked.

“Nah, I don’t think so. He’s going to take a nap. He needs some rest. I’ll take him some food back on my break. I just want to be sure if he wakes up and is upset, or sees anything online, or anything like that, I can get to him as quick as he needs me to,” Jensen responded.

“No worries, Jensen. I’ll make sure I let you know if he sends anything,” Cliff said reassuringly.

Jensen smiled at Cliff gratefully. Of all people, Cliff had seen their relationship grown and mature over the years into what it now was. They had come to realize how much they could trust and rely on him. Just like today, having Cliff in their corner made things easier for them. “Thanks Cliff. I appreciate it…and you,” Jensen said, slapping Cliff on the back as they arrived at the hair and makeup trailer. “Now it’s time for these poor people to really earn their money today and make me look somewhat human.” Cliff shook his head as he laughed at Jensen. 

Several hours later, and Jensen was deeply engrossed in being Dean Winchester. Acting for him was definitely a form of escapism. Every role Jensen had played throughout his career had taught him something about himself. Dean Winchester was a character that was now as much a part of who he was, as he was a part of Dean. Jensen was fortunate to not only be good at his chosen profession, but to enjoy it as well.

But as much as he enjoyed it, there was a part of him that was still thinking about Jared back in the trailer. That’s probably why not only did he immediately notice when Cliff looked up from texting on his phone, but they instantly made eye contact and Jensen knew it was Jared he was talking to. Giving Cliff a short nod, Jensen immediately walked over to where Speight was conferring with one of the camera operators. “Hey man, can we take a break? I need to check on what we talked about before,” he said somewhat urgently. 

Jensen had told Speight as soon as he had arrived to begin shooting his scenes that Jared was on set and back in his trailer. Explaining to Speight his arrangement with Cliff, Jensen stressed that if Jared texted or called, he would need to leave right away. Luckily, Speight was another great friend of theirs that completely understood the situation, and had told Jensen to just let him know if he needed to leave. “Absolutely man, seems like a good time for us all to take a break anyway. Plan on taking about 2 hours, I’ve got some shots I don’t need you for anyway. Let me know if you need anything longer than that and I’ll handle it,” Speight reassured Jensen. 

“Thanks buddy, will do,” Jensen replied as he strode off purposefully.

Cliff fell into step beside Jensen as he walked towards the trailer. “What did he say?”Jensen asked Cliff. 

“He asked if I thought it was going to be much longer before you had any kind of break, I told him I would take care of it, and you’d be right there,” Cliff responded.

Jensen nodded, “Thanks Cliff. You think I can borrow your phone for a sec?”

Without a word, Cliff passed his phone over, already pushing the button to connect to Jared. As Jensen lifted the phone to his ear, he could hear Jared on the other end,“Hello?” Jensen’s heart dropped a little, as he could hear the unease and upset back in Jared’s voice.

“Jay, you ok? I’m on my way back to the trailer. I’ll be there in two minutes, tops. What’s going on?” Jensen asked, speeding up a little as he walked.

“Jen- Genevieve called,” Jared said, sounding frustrated, angry, and unnerved all at once. Jensen thought about breaking into a full sprint when he heard those words, but just settled for maintaining his brisk pace. He could actually see his trailer from where he was right now. “Damn it, that bitch. Just hold tight Jay, I’m almost there. I love you,” he said, as he tossed the phone back to Cliff. He did practically run the last little bit, yanking open the door to his trailer. Jared looked up expectantly from the couch as he headed towards him.

“I’m sorry Jen, I know you’re busy, but-“ Jensen interrupted Jared as he tried to apologize. “Don’t apologize, I told you to let me know if you needed me. Speight was about to take a break anyway, so it worked out. Now tell me exactly what that bitch had to say,” Jensen put one arm around Jared, and his hand on his knee.

Feeling some of the tension leave his body just from Jensen’s touch, Jared sighed. “So I guess maybe Jordan had just called but she didn't actually talk to him. She said he left a message, and that she didn’t appreciate us trying to bully her. She said this didn’t change anything, everything she said the other night still applied. I told her that she couldn’t do any of the things she was threatening, that she was under a strict contract she would be in violation of,” Jared lifted his gaze to meet Jensen’s. “Jen, she said that if anything, my arrest just made it easier for her. Everybody will believe anything she says now. She’ll tell everybody that I’m out of control all the time. That I drink too much, party too much. She said I made it so much easier for her, and that she will ruin me, that she’ll ruin us,” Jared looked at Jensen pleadingly. “Is she right Jensen? Did I make everything worse? Did I play right into her hands?”

Jensen pulled Jared into his arms, “No Jay, she’s not right. She’s a psychotic delusional bitch. She’s the bully in this situation, and she’s not going to get away with this. We are not going to give her the power and attention she is so desperately attempting to get.”

Jared squeezed Jensen tight, trying to soothe his troubled soul with his husband’s touch. “I told her that I was about to call Jordan on three way so we could talk about the contract together. She told me that she wasn’t interested in anything he had to say, and hung up.”

Jensen pulled back a little, running his hand along Jared’s cheek. “That’s how you know she knows she is full of it. She’s avoiding talking to anyone other than you, trying to push all your buttons and wear you down. I don’t know what has kicked her maliciousness into overdrive, but it’s making her sloppy. As you said earlier, she’s usually much more passive aggressive than this. Let’s call Jordan, talk to him about this latest development.”

Jared nodded stiffly, still thrown from his conversation with Genevieve. Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand as he reached for his phone, “No worries, Jay. It’s going to be ok.”

“I just don’t understand what has caused this sudden off the deep end behavior. I don’t know how to deal with it, how to handle it. I feel so out of my comfort zone with this,” Jared said as he squeezed Jensen’s hand back.

Dialing Jordan on speakerphone, Jensen replied, “I have no idea what has caused this flip out. I really want to call her myself and cuss her ass out right now, but I’m sure that's not the best way to respond. But we’ll handle it.”

On the other end of the phone, Jordan answered. “Jensen! How you doing?”

“Hey Jordan, not so great. Listen, I’ve got you on speakerphone with Jared sitting here next to me. Genevieve just called him. It didn’t go so great.”

Jordan sighed on the other end of the line, “I was worried that she might try that. What did she say?”

Jensen raised his eyebrows at Jared to indicate for him to answer Jordan. “She said that you had left her a message, and that we were trying to bully her and she didn’t appreciate it. She said that my arrest will make everything easier for her, and she can tell everyone I drink too much and party all the time. She was adamant that she is going to completely ruin me and Jensen, and our careers. I told her that I wanted to call you on three way so we could talk about the specifics of the contract, and she said that you didn’t have anything she was interested in hearing. Then she hung up on me,” Jared rattled off.

“Well guys, as we all know, the contract is very clear. There is no room for interpretation- she simply can’t do any of the things she is threatening. The penalties would be far tougher than anything she could possibly handle,” Jordan reassured them through the phone line. 

Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand, “So what exactly do we do now? I mean, we can’t just keep letting her threaten us. That’s just not a viable option either.”

“No, you’re right. I’ll reach out to her lawyer as soon as we get off the phone. But Jensen, Jared,” Jordan hesitated slightly before continuing. “We should consider the possibility that you might want to preemptively file for divorce. Ideally, we would run out the remaining seven months on the contract, but with the types of things she is saying and doing, we can also claim breach. It might be the safest thing for you guys mentally and emotionally. We would be able to take full custody of the kids, activate the non-disclosure agreement, and then pursue other legal options if we needed to.”

Jensen and Jared both took deep breaths as they looked at each other. Jensen raised an eyebrow at Jared, and then gave a sigh of relief as he nodded back to him. “Yeah Jordan, you’re right,” Jensen replied. “I think if you talking to her lawyer doesn’t defuse the situation pretty significantly, that would be the way we are going to have to go. Just go ahead and cut the ties, make as clean a break as we can.”

“Alright guys. I’ll reach out to Ben, and let you know how it goes. Keep me informed if anything else happens on your end. And don’t worry- this is exactly why we spent so much time on those contracts back in the day. All those clauses you thought might be overkill are about to come in handy.”

Jensen shook his head and chuckled, “Jordan, are you really using this moment of crisis for us to say I told you so?”

Jordan laughed on his end as well, knowing Jensen and Jared both well enough to know they wouldn’t be upset with him. “I’m just pointing out that I was right all those years ago when I told you we wanted to make sure we covered everything explicitly in those contracts. That’s all.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re a big genius and the best lawyer in the world. We don’t deserve you. Just fix this for us, and we’ll never ever doubt you again,” Jensen said. “Talk to you later Jordan.”

Jensen reached over for Jared as he hung up the phone, pulling him in close and kissing just below his ear.”It’s ok Jay, everything is going to work out. Jordan will get everything taken care of. You know he lives for this kind of shit.”

Jared leaned into Jensen, feeling stronger just being next to him. “I know Jen. Thanks for coming back and helping take care of it. Thank you for putting me first. Thank you for being you, for loving me.”

Jensen brushed his lips against Jared’s, “I couldn’t not love you if I tried. You’re my forever, you know that.”

“And you’re mine Jen- always,” Jared said as he kissed Jensen back, then leaned back and looked down at him and smiled. 

Jensen knew he was giving Jared heart eyes, but he couldn’t help it. “How about I run grab us some food and we watch some tv before I have to head back?”

Jared gave Jensen a big smile and his own set of heart eyes. “That sounds perfect Jen- nothing else I would rather do or I would rather do it with.”

Jensen patted Jared’s cheek and kissed him deeply before standing up and walking to the door. “I’ll be right back my baby boy.”


End file.
